paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Rapids
Present Day PAW Patrol Ryder decides to take the pups out for a vacation- bringing them to a beautiful camping spot with vibrant green trees,a rushing river, and a beautiful waterfall. The pups are having a blast- and Zuma and Tundra get the brilliant idea to go white water rafting while the other pups are playing. While rushing down the river, a sharp rock rips their raft and sends the pups spiraling into the water. When they finally reach somewhere in the middle of the wide river to hold onto, they quickly realize that they're nowhere near their campsite. How long will it take for them to get back or get noticed that they're missing? *Ryder *Katie *Chase *Skye *Marshall *Rubble *Zuma *Rocky *Tundra *Rosie "Oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait til we can get to our campsite!" Skye barked in excitement, doing a few backflips in delight as she zipped up her bag. Tundra laughed and smiled, wiggling happily as she tried to roll up her sleeping bag, preparing for the trip. "Yeah! Me too! it's going to be loads of fun!" The pups had been waiting weeks for this day to come- Ryder had promised that since they were such good pups, that they would be going on a brief camping trip up north of Adventure Bay- In a National Reservation just a few hours away. Mayor Goodway agreed to try to keep the town under control while they were away. Ryder smiled, looking around at the pups, who were eagerly packing duffle bags with snacks and a few extra articles of clothing, like pjs and sweaters, just in case it was too chilly. Marshall was sneaking his teddy bear into his bag, causing the border collie and the husky next to him to giggle. "Aww! Marshall I didn't know you had a teddy bear.." Rosie smiled, giving him a soft pat as his face turned bright red. "It's cute! Don't worry~" The medic pup chuckled. "I've got one too..Rocky gave it to me when we went to the carnival the other day!" Tundra grinned, revealing a light blue teddy bear in her bag. Marshall's face slowly faded to normal, his tail wagging. "Oh Marshall, can you bring your medic gear too? Just in case we need your x-ray screen or crutches later...I have a limited supply of bandages and it might be good to stock up together." Rosie murmured, digging through her bag to make sure she had everything she needed. Marshall smiled, wagging his tail more and nodding. "Sure thing, Rosie!" He beamed. "I already got some packed away!" Zuma was off to the side, his bags already packed. He was sadly giving Princess a hug, a solemn look on his face. "I'm sad you can't go..." he frowned, looking at the female chocolate lab. "It would have been fun to have you around!" "Oui, Zuma, I am too.....But Josie is sick and she needs me around." She gave him a lick to the cheek, smiling comfortingly. "Promise me you'll still have fun! I'll be here when you get back, mon cheri." Zuma slowly started to smile, giving her a hug. "Alright, I pwomise.... Good luck with your owner!" He grinned. Princess nodded and gave him another lick to the cheek, smiling and nuzzling him. "Alright pups, you ready?" Ryder said with a happy tone, leaning back against his ATV as a white shuttle bus came up to the Lookout, Katie and Cali already sitting in the front two seats, waiting for them. "Yeah Ryder!" They all barked in excitement, their paws unable to stay still as they awaited their next commands. "Everybody onto the shuttle!" The boy grinned, motioning the pups one by one onto the vehicle. "Where's it gonna take us, Ryder?" Rubble questioned, tilting his head as he hopped up the steps, pausing to look over his shoulder. "The airport! We have to fly to the reservation." Ryder responded, packing the bags into the shuttle's luggage compartment. "FLY?!" Both Skye and Marshall barked, though Marshall had a look of pure horror on his face, While Skye was delighted. "Nope! I'm staying on the ground!" He whimpered, tucking his tail between his legs. "It's okay, Marshall! We'll be inside the plane! You won't even know you're flying!" Rosie giggled, poking her head out the window. "We can watch a movie to distract you!" Chase barked, patting his friend on his back before walking inside. Marshall only let out a groan as he slowly dragged his feet onto the shuttle, the rest of the pups already buckled up and waiting for the fire-pup. "Alrighty pups! To the airport!" (Scene change: Marshall's badge) Marshall clung to his seat, his eyes glued to the tv screen that was in front of them, gulping as he tried to keep himself occupied. It was one thing to be up in the air, but the fact that the pilot was letting Skye help him fly the plane made him uneasy. "You okay, Marshall?" Rubble murmured, looking at his friend from his seat across from him. "You look a little green...." "I'm...-urp- ...I'm okay...." Marshall gulped, sinking low into his chair. The other pups were all cozy and calm, Tundra and Rocky were asleep on each other, Zuma and Chase were playing cards, and Rubble and Rosie were trying to watch the movie that was playing on the television. Rosie looked at Marshall with concern, rubbing his paw as she tried to get him to relax. Ryder chuckled and sat back against his seat, Katie asleep on his shoulder as the plane glided steadily through the air. "This is nice..." He smiled, looking through the window to see the ocean down below. He looked at Marshall, who was curled up tight in his seat. "You sure you're okay, Marshall?" The boy chuckled. "Just....Fine..." He groaned, clutching his teddybear tightly against his chest. "Ryder....How long is the flight?" "About two hours." "How long have we been flying...?" "We've only been in the air for 15 minutes, Marshall." The dalmatian groaned loudly, shutting his eyes tight as he tried to curl up in a smaller ball. "This is going to be a long flight." (Scene Change: PAW patrol symbol) Two hours came and passed, and as soon as the plane landed, Marshall bolted out the door, tumbling down the hallway a bit and landing in the lobby, laying there as he rubbed his paws against the airport carpet. "Ahhh! Sweet, sweet ground!" He sighed in relief as the other pups giggled and laughed. "We better get you pups some food before we head to the campsite, huh?" Katie smiled, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she looked around for the food court, Cali resting in the crook of her arm. "I'm actually pretty hungry myself.." As if on cue, all the pups' stomachs growled at once, agreeing with Katie's statement. "That's what i thought..." She laughed, reaching for Ryder's hand as they all walked around to get a bite to eat. "Wow...Airports are huge...." Tundra murmured, looking around in wonder, sitting down in line at a hamburger place while the others wandered around for different foods. "Oh yeah! I forgot you've never been out of Adventure Bay before~" He smiled at her. "Airports are pretty cool, though some people can be a bit rude...." "I'm sure it's not that ba- OW!" Tundra yelped as a passerby stepped on her tail, barely giving her a second glance as he rushed past. "Hey! ''That hurt!" "Someone shut that dog up, I'm in a rush here!" The man growled as he quickly sped towards his gate. "Stupid people lettin' their dumb pets walk around..." Tundra glared at the man, rubbing her tail. "....I take that back...." After the pups got food in their bellies, they made their way to another shuttle bus that was heading straight towards the reservation. "Yay! Bus! No more flying!" Marshall barked in delight, hurriedly buckling himself into the seat. "For now, Marshall, but we gotta fly back home at the end of the trip!" Skye laughed, popping into a seat next to Chase. "Noooo!" The pup groaned, throwing his head back in protest. The others laughed as the bus started rolling towards their campsite; their howls and barks of excitement filling the whole bus- and soon everyone was singing and bouncing in their seats, eager to reach their vacation spot. It didn't take too long for the bus to reach their destination, and once it was completely parked, the pups eagerly raced out, spotting a little cabin set up just for them. "Wow! It's huge!" Rubble gasped, running straight for it. "It's really nice- ''Wow! There are bunk beds!" "Really??" The pups called to Rubble before chasing after the bulldog. Ryder and Katie laughed as they unloaded their bags from the shuttle. "We're gonna stargaze some of the nights though, right Ryder?" The girl smiled, her blue eyes twinkling. Ryder grinned and nods, taking her bags inside for her. "Of course! This was just part of a package deal and it looked really nice.There's a fire pit a few minute walk to the right of the cabin, so we could have campfires and roast s'mores and hot dogs~ I bought some dog-friendly chocolate for the pups and have some regular bars for us." Ryder beamed. "Pups! Before you get too cozy please get your luggage from out front!" "Yes sir, Ryder, sir!" The pups exclaimed as they stopped exploring the house and raced outside, hauling their bags and suitcases through the door, with a tiny bit of difficulty. They dragged their belongings to the bedroom, looking at the four beds. two queen-sized bunk beds and two singular twin-sized beds. "I call top bunk!" Tundra yelped as she and Skye raced towards their beds. "Awww! I wanted top!" Skye pouted, then smiled as Tundra scooted her stuff over. "We can share, Skye! There's enough room for both of us up here~ "Okay!" The cockapoo yipped, eagerly unrolling both her and Tundra's sleeping bags onto the mattress. Rocky and Zuma set up their bed underneath the girls', and the other pups did the same. Chase and Rubble on top of the other, and Marshall and Rosie on the bottom. Ryder and Katie set up their things as well, Katie unfurling a soft blanket on the top of the bed, her sleeping bag staying rolled up for future use for a stargazing night. "Woo hoo! This is going to be so much fun!" Rocky bounced a bit on the springy mattress, grinning widely as he flopped onto the bed. "But what should we do first?" Chase tilted his head, looking across to Skye and Tundra, who had actually fallen fast asleep. "..Maybe a nap. It took a while too get here..All this excitement has worn me out!" Rubble yawned. The boys and Rosie nodded in agreement, sharing in Rubble's yawn. "...Agreed." (Scene Change: PAW patrol Symbol) The pups raced around outside their cabin, barking and yelping excitedly.They were recharged and hyper from their naps and were happily bouncing around- getting their energy out. "Oh! Guys look!" Tundra barked, noticing a basket of toys that was left their for them. The husky raced over, digging through the bin. "Heh! letshplay!" She grinned, her words muffled around the frisbee in her jaws. "Yeah! I'm open, i'm open!" Marshall grinned, running as Tundra tossed the frisbee towards the dalmatian. "I got it! I got it! Whoop-!" Marshall yelped as he tripped over a tree root and somersaulted into a bush, the frisbee landing on his head. "I still got it!" The others laughed as they spread out in the spaces near the cabin, wagging their tails as they awaited the frisbee to be tossed to them. "Over here! Over here!" Skye giggled as Marshall tossed her the frisbee, doing a little flip as she caught it. "Chase- over to you!" "Rawrf! Let it fly, Skye!" He grinned, bouncing after the disc as it flew threw the air, missing as it landed past his head and into a bush. "Haha! Nice try, Chase! Send it here!" Rocky grinned, waiting for the shepherd to toss the frisbee. As soon as Chase let it fly, he bolted after it, but ran straight into Ryder's legs. "Ooph! ...Oops! Hi Ryder!" Ryder laughed as he caught the frisbee, helping the pup up to his paws. "That's ok, Rocky! Hey pups, the sun is starting to go down, I was thinking we could start up a fire!" Ryder grinned, holding up a few roasting sticks and a bag of hotdogs and marshmallows. "Could you guys gather up some firewood?" "Yeah! You got it, Ryder!" The pups barked, racing each other to see who could get the most sticks. Tundra and Zuma ran around back, noticing a big pile of logs. "Hey! I got here first!" Tundra grinned, giving Zuma a playful smirk. Zuma laughed, bumping her with his hip. "Hah! No way, Tundwa! I'' got here first!" The pups laughed and wrestled to see who would get the logs, but then stopped as they noticed something bright orange folded up behind the stack. "What's this?" Tundra murmured, crawling on her belly to get to the space, grabbing the object with her teeth. "Huh...It's folded up tight." "There's writing on it...." Zuma leaned in, examining the words next to the pullcord. "...'inflatable....waft.....pull here to inflate....' ....Oh cool! It's a waft!" Zuma grinned, looking at Tundra. "Hey....There's a river not too far from here! .....You thinking what i'm thinking?" Tundra smiled, wagging her tail at the chocolate lab. "Yeah! First thing in the morning, we're going wafting!" Zuma beamed, starting to bounce. "Cause...I'm really hungry wight now." He laughed, putting the raft back behind the stack as he and Tundra each grabbed a log to bring to the fire. Tundra nodded, tail wagging as she set her log down to adjust it to fit in her jaw. "Awesome! Sounds like a plan! ...And yeah....I'm pretty hungry too...." "Yeah! It'll be fun...But for now......Wace you to the fire!" Zuma laughed, picking his log back up before bolting, the husky staying close on his tail. The pups all gathered their firewood into the fire pit- watching as Ryder carefully added some newspapers around the logs, lit a match and tossed it against the dry papers.They watched in amusement as the newspaper and the logs sparked and started to glow as the embers burned bright, flames engulfing the dry logs. "Woah!" They grinned, gathering around to feel the warmth as Ryder handed them hot dogs on a roasting stick for them to cook with. Eagerly, the pups cooked their food, munching down a few hot dogs and some dog-friendly s'mores. They all started roasting more marshmallows while listening to Ryder tell a scary story. ".....And when they opened the door....The only thing they saw....was the monster's fangs as he launched towards them-" Ryder jumped forward, making clawing motions with his hands. ''"ROAARRRR!" "AHHHHH!!!" ''With a yelp, the pups jumped, a few falling backwards on the logs they were sitting on. The boy laughed, smiling as he helped them up, giving them all pats and rubs. "Oops! Sorry pups, guess that was too scary!" He grinned, giving them new skewers to use, since some flew out of their paws as they fell back. "I-It's okay, R-Ryder." Rubble stammered, trying to look brave as he sat up tall, puffing out his chest. Tundra yawned, looking up at the stars. "Ooooo....Pretty...." she smiled sleepily, watching as the glow of the moon started to peek out from behind some clouds. The others followed her lead, gazing up as they twinkled in the sky. "Ryder? Can we stargaze tonight?" The husky turned to him, eyes pleading. The other pups in turn started to join her in pup-dog pouting. "''Pleeeeeeaaaaassee?" Ryder and Katie smiled, looking at each other. "Wwwweeeeeeell..Since you ARE ''such good pups....Go fetch your sleeping bags, we're sleeping out here!" The group started to cheer, bouncing around in excitement, their tails wagging quickly. "Yaaaay!! Thank you Ryder!" barking in delight, they ran inside to grab their bags from off their bunks and quickly set up outside, snuggling into them. Katie laughed and kept cooking a hot dog, grinning at Ryder. "You got that story from the internet." Ryder put his finger to his lips, trying not to laugh a bit. "Shhhhh....Don't let them know!" The hours slowly passed, and soon everyone was asleep under the night sky, the embers of the put-out fire still glowing softly in the ashes in the firepit. The sound of an owl hooting in the distance and a few crickets were the only sounds that could be heard as the crew slept soundly. ''(Scene Change: Zuma's badge) "Tundwaaaa....Tundwa wake uppppp..." Zuma whispered, shaking the husky, careful not to wake any of the pups up. He continued shaking her until she woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Eh..?" "C'mon! Rafting time." Zuma grinned, getting up and making his way around the other sleeping pups as he and tundra raced towards their find. He grabbed it in his jaws carefully and the two raced towards the river. The sun was slowly starting to rise in the sky, turning a reddish-orange hue as the two made their way to the water, pulling the chord on the inflatable raft, having it expand to full size. "Ready?" Zuma grinned as he held it to the water, waiting for Tundra to get in. "Ready!" She beamed, holding the edge while he hopped in. "1..2...3!" She giggled and pushed off, sending them racing down the river. "Wooohoooo!" The pups cheered as the careened down the river, the water rushing past them. "This is AWESOME!" Tundra cheered, leaning to the left so the raft took curved around a bend, lifting up a little bit before splashing back down into the water. They saw glimpses of wildlife as they rushed passed, the trees and bushes bluring slightly. "Aw- Cute deer!" Zuma grinned, looking at a fawn and her mother as they stopped by the river to get a drink. The cervines stoped to look at the pups, then returned their attention to the water. Zuma smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the wind whipping through his fur. Tundra grinned as well, her eyes shut as she smelt the open air, but then her smile slowly disappeared as she made a realization. "Uhm....Zuma.....How are we going to stop...?" Without an anchor or a slow moving current, the pups seemed to be stuck zooming down-stream. "Ah..Good....Good question, Tundwa...." Zuma murmured, looking straight ahead towards the bending curves of the pathway. "...Guess we just have to go with the flow then..." He smiled, sitting back, trying to keep a positive attitude. Tundra seemed unsure as she looked anxiously ahead, seeing some more white water ahead instead of the smooth stream they were riding through now. "Zuma...." "It's okay! We'll be fine." Zuma smiled, then yelped as the boat made a sharp lurch, and the sound of bubbles came from around the raft. "What was that?" "I don't know- but look! We're sinking!" Tundra barked in alarm, noticing the raft starting to lose its' shape and was sinking fast in the water. "J-Just relax! we'll be- WOAH!" The two were caught off guard when the raft hit a stray branch, sending them flying out from the deflating boat and into the water. Swirling, tumbling, spinning, the two tried to fight towards the surface, but the current was too strong for them. They were being tumbled like they were socks in a washing machine- even managing to slip out of their collars as they were trying to swim up to get a breath. Bumping into a few stones and the bottom of the stream, Tundra felt her lungs starting to burn as she opened her jaws, only succeeding to let a few bubbles fly from her mouth as she felt herself start to blackout, the edges of her vision fading in and out. She suddenly felt herself being pulled from the water. Tundra coughed and sputtered, taking a deep breath in as she filled her lungs with air. She blinked a few times, starting to see more clearly, she noticed she and Zuma were stranded on a medium-sized rock that was protruding from the middle of the stream. "Th...Thanks..." She breathed, shaking the water from out of her ears."We're pretty far from camp, huh..?" Zuma nodded, coughing up some water as well. "N..No problem....It's okay.....Let's call the others and...." Zuma put a paw to his neck, his heart sinking as he noticed the absence of his collar. "Uh oh....." Tundra and Zuma exchanged looks of horror, whimpers rising in their throats. "...Wh...What do we do now...?" Tundra murmured, ears pinning back. "We're stranded...." "L-Let's not panic... I'm sure they'll find us Tundwa...." Zuma murmured, looking back towards the way we came. "...I hope." (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol ) Ryder sat up and stretched out his arms, yawning loudly as he stood up, rubbing his eyes. "Morning sleepy!" Katie laughed, smiling as she looked at him, eggs frying on a skillet over the fire. The other pups were around her, already munching down on their kibble. "Figured i'd make breakfast and let you sleep in." "Wow, thanks Katie!" Ryder grinned, taking a seat next to her. His stomach growled loudly as the scent of the frying eggs wafted to his nose. The boy chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his hands on his stomach, then taking a plate from Katie as she slid the eggs and a few slices of bacon onto it. The smell was making him drool, and he eagerly dove in. "Mmmmh! I'm starving! Thank you, Katie!" Ryder scarfed his food down eagerly while Katie laughed, making some more eggs and bacon for herself. "You're welcome!" Katie smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ears. After a few minutes, Katie's smile faded. Ryder noticed her lips moving quietly, hearing a faint "1..2...3..." as if she was counting. "Katie....Are you okay..?" The boy chuckled anxiously, raising his eyebrow as he put his empty plate on the ground. "Ryder......I think we're missing a few pups...." Katie murmured, counting again. "....5......6....Uhh....We had 8 pups....Didn't we..?" "Yeah..... Alright pups, rollcall....." Ryder yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes to try to wake himself up more. "Rocky?" "Here!" "Skye?" "Here, Ryder!" "Chase?" "Present!" "Marshall" "I'm here!" "Rubble-" "*kibble crunches* Here-!" "Rosie" "I'm here too!" "Zuma...." Ryder looked around, noticing the lack of a voice. "..Zuma...?" "Uhm....I don't think Tundra is here either...." Rocky whimpered, with his belly now full, he was starting to notice the lack of a certain Husky and Chocolate lab by his side. "Well....Maybe they're just going to the bathroom.." Marshall smiled, wagging his tail as he tried to be positive. "Good point Marshall.. Or they could have gone inside if it was too cold..." Ryder nodded, watching as Rocky ran inside to look around. "Not in here, Ryder...." The recycling pup whimpered, his ears flopping down. Ryder then started to get more worried, standing up and putting on his jacket. "Alright pups, let's take a walk...Maybe they went out exploring and we'll run into them..." "Okay Ryder..." The pups agreed. The 6 pups, Katie, and Ryder ventured into the woods, scanning around the trees and leaves for any sign of the two. Rocky couldn't help but start to panic, his best friend and his girlfriend were both missing. He felt his heart start to pound faster as his thoughts raced. what if they got attacked by a bear?! No..No... Then you would have heard it...... But if they went out to go to the bathroom...THEN they could have been attacked! O-or they ran off together..... ''"AAaarrrooooo!" Rocky could barely contain the howl of distress that escaped his muzzle, causing the other pups to look at him. "You okay, Rocky...?" They murmured, watching the mixed-breed turn bright red. "....F...Fine....Just stepped on a twig...heheh.... Maybe we can call them..." Rocky smiled sheepishly, activating his tag. "Tundra? Zuma?" He murmured "Are you guys okay?" ''"Tundra, Zuma, Are you guys okay?" The group looked around, confused to hear Rocky's voice echoing close by. "Th-that sounded close, it came from over there!" Rocky murmured, racing over towards the source of the sound. Following close on his heels, the crew fled after Rocky, who finally stood frozen, eyes wide. "......What...?" There in front of them was a huge Buck. Hanging from his massive antlers, soaking and dripping onto his head, were Tundra and Zuma's collars. "What in the world..." Ryder murmured. "Shhh...Shh...Easy big guy....Just lemme see these....." Ryder eased his way towards the Buck, who just snorted and let Ryder do what he wanted as he lowered his head to munch on some grass. "They're soaked......" He looked at the river, rubbing his head. "He might have picked them up on his antlers when he tried to get a drink....Pups....We need to follow the river...." "Do...We have to get in?!" Rocky stuck his tongue out a bit, grimmacing at the water. Ryder laughed slightly, putting the Collars in his jacket pocket. "No Rocky, we just have to walk along the bank....The current is too fast to go in right now......" "I wonder why their collars were in the water..." Skye murmured, staring sadly at the water. "I don't know Skye," Ryder responded, "But we're going to find out." (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) Hours had passed while the pups were stranded out in the water. Tundra's stomach growled loudly- causing the pup to scrunch over in slight pain as her hunger got worse. "Ughh...I knew we should have stuck around for breakfast...." She whimpered, rubbing her tummy sadly. She felt like her stomach was trying to eat itself as she doubled-over on the rock. "Ugh....I know....." Zuma murmured, looking hard at Tundra. He licked his lips, his vision going hazy. "....Zuma..." The Husky murmured, noticing his expression, "What are you doing...." "Mmmhhh....Pup-Treat....." Zuma muttered, starting to nibble at Tundra's shoulder. She yelped and pushed his face away. "Ah! Zuma get a grip!" She barked, continuing to push him away as he continued to try to lick and nibble her. She then proceeded to give him a big bonk on the head. "Ow! ....Uhm....Sowwy..." Zuma chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just sooooooo hungwy!" he whimpered, paw on his stomach as well. Tundra shook her head, then looked back towards camp, her ears folding back against her head. "Me too....I hope they can get here soon...." Her stomach growled like a bear, backing up her statement. Zuma and Tundra rested their heads on the rock, closing their eyes a bit to rest, the only thing they could really do at the moment. (Scene Change: Chase's Badge) "I think i can smell them, Ryder!" Chase barked as the group waddled over branches and leaves, making their way down the river bank. "It's faint cause it's wet.....But they're up ahead!" "Nice going Chase!" Ryder smiled, urging the pups forward. They spent an hour walking down the river, but they were getting closer. Rocky perked his ears, tilting his head. "Hey Ryder....I think I can hear them..." In the distance they could hear some howls and barks for help. Even though it was faint, they could hear the distinct voices of Tundra and Zuma. "C'mon Ryder! They need help!" Running as fast as they could, they all ran quickly up the bank, rushing towards the distress calls of their teammates. "Heeeeeelp! Someone help please!!" The two pups called desperately, feeling their body strength starting to fade as they struggled to hold onto the rock. "Zuma! Tundra!" Chase called, running at the front of the pack as they raced towards their friends. Tundra and Zuma weakly wagged their tails as they looked towards their friends, their eyes lighting up as they tried to keep holding on. "Guys! You found us!" "Hold on, we'll get you out!" Ryder looked around for something to reach out to them. With a grin he found a large tree branch that had fallen down. "Grab on, pups!" He called as he reached out the branch, the other pups and Katie getting behind him to help pull it in. Zuma and Tundra eagerly grabbed the branch tightly, nodding to Ryder that they were securely on. "Okay! Hold on tight, pull!!" They struggled a bit against the rushing current, but managed to pull the two pups safely onto the bank, where they promptly collapsed. "Thanks...You guys...." Tundra murmured, flopped on the ground. She ran her paws against the dirt, sighing in relief. "You shouldn't have gone out without telling us, pups...." Ryder frowned, kneeling down to their level. "You could have gotten seriously hurt...." "We're sorry....We just wanted to have a little fun by ourselves...We shouldn't have snuck out like that, we're really sorry...." They whimpered, looking sadly up at Ryder. He gave them a soft smile and scooped them both up in his arms. "It's okay, now you know.....Just please don't do it again.." Ryder smiled as they nuzzled under his chin. The two pups nuzzled him and both gave him a lick to the cheek as they started to fall asleep. "We promise!" "Alright pups...let's get you bathed up and warm-" Ryder laughed a bit as he was interrupted by a loud growling noise. "And get some food into that tummy!" "Earlier Zuma thought i was a pup-treat...He tried to eat me." Tundra giggled, looking at the Lab. Rocky laughed, reaching up to tap his friend. "You tried to eat her? Not cool!" Zuma turned red, laughing hard. "Hey, I was hungry! All I could think of was food." He snickered as the other pups burst into laughter as well. "Well then, all the more reason to get some food!" Katie laughed, scratching Tundra and Zuma's heads. The PAW Patrol and the two kids walked back to the cabin. Zuma and Tundra got nice warm baths from Katie and were given something to munch on. "So....What do we do now?" Rubble murmured, watching as they scarfed down their food. Ryder smiled, putting Tundra and Zuma's collars back on their necks. "How about we just take another walk? I'm sure there's plenty more paths to hike through." "Can we....Stay inside for a while?" Zuma smiled sheepishly, looking up from his bowl. Tundra nodded, taking her attention off of her kibble. "Please...We've had enough adventure for today.." Laughing, Ryder scratched their ears and shook his head. "Sure, pups. But later tonight i want you guys to come outside for the campfire- it'll make you warmer!" The pups nodded in agreement while Ryder and Katie went outside to take a hike. "Heh...Sorry I tried to eat you." Zuma chuckled, patting Tundra's shoulder. "It's okay, Zuma. You were looking kinda like a pup-treat to me too." She laughed, patting him back. "But let's agree to never go rafting without proofing the raft and the checking out the river first!" "You got it, Tundwa." Zuma winked, curling up on the couch. Rocky laughed and sat next to Tundra, on the other side of Zuma, nudging her. "So...No more adventures, huh?" Tundra smirked, nudging him back as she curled up against him. "Heh. Not any more'' today''- i am not done exploring yet!" "You're a pawful, snow-pup." Rocky laughed again, nuzzling her happily. "I'm glad you're okay though. At least you had Zuma with you......Tundra?" Rocky looked down at her, noticing she was fast asleep. He chuckled and grabbed a blanket that was folded by the couch, throwing it over her. He chuckled and threw one over Zuma as well. The other pups were on the carpet, watching Apollo as they took some time to unwind before dinner, a bit tired from their trek through the woods. Rocky yawned, putting his head down on his paws as he sat between his two best friends. He felt himself growing sleepier as he felt the slow rise and fall of Tundra's side against him, making him drowsier. "Well...." He yawned again, curling up between them. "If you can't beat em...Join em." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories